1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular free standing structure and a structural footing configured to support the modular free standing structure. In particular, the invention relates to a modular free standing structure and a structural footing configured to support and to adjust the level of the modular free standing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Free standing structures, such as decks, patios, gazebos, or sheds, are placed on uneven ground and require footings to support their respective platforms. Typically, the footings employed for supporting such free standing structures comprise excavating a hole, pouring concrete, and mounting a support post while drying and hardening the concrete. However, conventional footings are not adjustable and are not amenable to modularity and flexibility in design.